7 Regras Pra Viver Bem Com Uchiha Sasuke
by RockFighterGirl
Summary: As sete regras de Naruto pra viver bem com Sasuke, e as lembranças das vezes que ele quebrou essas regras. Yaoi. SasuNaru. Rated "T" por segurança e insinuação de lemon. Enjoy!


Essa idéia simplesmente apareceu na minha cabeça, tipo, puff!

Pequena One-Shot...

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

Quando você mora com um Uchiha, você tem que seguir certas regras pra não ter sua cabeça arrancada.

1º- Não mencionar Uchiha Itachi nem ninguém da sua família.

2º- Não pedir par ser o seme.

3º- Não deixar a toalha jogada no chão do banheiro.

4º- Nunca desorganizar as coisas do Sasuke.

5º- Não fazer nem barulho quando ele está de ressaca.

6º- Dar um beijo de bom dia nele quando acorda.

7º- Não acordar ele. Só quando for uma emergência.

E isso é só o básico.

MENTIRAA!

Sasuke é uma ótima pessoa. Tá, eu admito. Ele é meio mal-humorado. Mas não deixa de ser ótimo! ò.ó

Agora, eu vou contar o que aconteceu quando eu fiz (ou não fiz, no caso da 6ª regra) uma dessas coisas aí em cima.

* * *

**1º- Não mencionar Uchiha Itachi nem ninguém da sua família.**

A gente estava almoçando.

- Sasuke?

- Hn?

- Você não sente falta do Itachi... Eu quero dizer, ele não era realmente mau, era?

-... – A franja do Sasuke cobriu os olhos dele, mas eu podia jurar que tinha visto uma nuvenzinha negra em cima da cabeça dele.

- Desculpe.

Apenas silêncio seguiu a minha fala.

- Sim – Ele falou baixo, depois de uns minutos. – Realmente sinto falta dele. De todos eles.

- Sasuke... – Eu falei arrependido. Sasuke levantou a cabeça, sorrindo um pouco. Eu pude ver a tristeza nos olhos dele. E as lágrimas também. Eu o abracei bem apertado. – Me desculpe.

- Não tem problema – Ele me respondeu, me abraçando de volta. –Você não vai me deixar também, vai?

AS lágrimas dos olhos dele escorreram. Eu sei que ele sofreu muito na infância. Eu lembro dele ter me dito uma vez... Que era como se arrancassem o coração dele fora.

- Não. Nunca.

- Eu te amo, Naruto.

- Eu também. Eu também...

* * *

**2º- Não pedir par ser o seme.**

Essa foi uma das coisas mais burras que eu já fiz na minha vida. Eu nunca vou querer fazer de novo. Eu tremo, não, sério mesmo, _**tremo**_, quando penso nisso.

- Sasu-chaaaaan... – Eu fiz aquela carinha kawaii.

- O que?

- Deixa eu ser o seme dessa veeeeez?

- Não.

- Ahhh, Sasu-chan... Por favoooor?

Sasuke estava fazendo de tudo pra não olhar pra minha cara. Ele derrete quando eu faço ela. Hehe.

- Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favooooooor??

- Não.

- Aaaaahhhh... Sasu-chaaaan...

Ele finalmente olhou pra mim, e fez uma cara de maníaco.

- Q-Que foi? As-Sasuke... Que cara é... GYAAAAHHHHHHH!!

Sasuke literalmente pulou em cima de mim.

- Você me fez ficar assim – Ele sorriu de lado. – Agora agüenta – E ele começou a me beijar que nem louco. Já dá pra imaginar o que ele ia fazer depois... Não dá?

* * *

**3º- Não deixar a toalha jogada no chão do banheiro.**

- Uchiha Naruto, vem aqui agora!

Eu suspirei e fui lá onde ele estava. Agora vocês me perguntam, onde ele estava? Resposta rápida: banheiro.

Eu entrei e vi um Sasuke com cara de maníaco bravo. Eu tinha acabado de me ferrar.

- Calma Teme.. Que foi?

- Olha isso!

Ele apontava pra uma coisa no chão. Uma massa branca e disforme.

Uma toalha.

- Ah... Sasuke! Um escândalo por uma toalha!

- É! Uma toalha! Uma toalha no chão! Se ela ficar aí empaçocada e molhada no chão, ela embolora!

- Eu tenho mais umas mil toalhas, Teme, que diferença faz?

- Que diferença faz? A diferença é que essa é a minha toalha! E é antialérgica, custou muito caro, sabia?

- Tá, tá, desculpa... – Naruto pegou a toalha e esticou no pendurador de toalhas ou que nome tenha aquele treco.

Então, chegou a hora do meu problema. No que eu levantei um braço, pra pendurar a toalha, minha camiseta levantou. E _ele _fica doido quando isso acontece. É por isso que a gnte acaba transando quando toma banho junto, ou depois que a gente acorda depois de ter feito isso de noite.

Ô cara complicado...

* * *

**4º- Nunca desorganizar as coisas do Sasuke.**

- Naruto?

- Que?

- Por que eu achei uma meia na minha gaveta de cueca?

- Deve ser porque eu guardei lá, quando eu tava com pressa e não tive tempo de ver qual gaveta era qual.

- E por que meu pergaminhos estavam fora de ordem?

- Eu tava procurando uma caneta.

- No meio dos meus pergaminhos?

- É. E adivinha? Eu achei.

- No meio dos meus pergaminhos?!

- É.

- Sério mesmo?

- Não.

- Dobe.

- Teme.

E a resposta não veio. E eu, muito idiota, fui olhar pra ele com uma cara confusa, com a cabeça inclinada pro lado. Ele tinha me dito que aquela cara deixava ele doido, doido, no dia anterior!

Daí, quando eu lembrei já era tarde demais. Ele já tinha começado a chupar meu pescoço. Maldito Teme!

* * *

**5º- Não fazer nem barulho quando ele está de ressaca.**

A gente tinha ido a uma festa noite passada. E Sasuke tinha bebido. Por incrível que parece, Sasuke fica bêbado facilmente. Ele tava de ressaca, e era meu dia de fazer almoço.

Eu resolvi agradar ele. Ia fazer estrogonofe. Ele adora estrogonofe. Daí... Eu derrubei um panela.

E o Sasuke veio andando com cara de maníaco bravo até a cozinha, com uma xícara de café na mão.

- Do... Be.

Eu sorri sem graça pra ele.

- Desculpe.

- Fale baixo. Eu estou com dor de cabeça.

Outra coisa. Ele nunca admite que está de ressaca. Ele fala que não se lembra de ter bebido. Pra mim ele só é metido. Mas ele é limpinho e isso é que importa. E eu amo ele.

- Desculpe – Eu sussurrei, fui até ele, fiquei nas pontas dos pés e dei um beijo na cabeça dele. Ele é mais alto que eu. Então eu tenho que me esticar pra fazer isso. Humilhante...

Ele sorriu pra mim. É um daqueles sorrisos que ele só dá pra mim. Eu sorri de volta.

- Quer ajuda na cozinha? – Ele ofereceu, ainda sorrindo, e evolvendo minha cintura com os braços fortes que ele tem.

- Não precisa... Você tá de ressaca...

- Eu insisto...

- Tá.

Ele me deu um beijo na ponta do nariz.

* * *

**6º- Dar um beijo de bom dia nele quando acorda.**

Uma manhã. Uma manhãzinha de nada, eu me esqueci de dar um beijo de bom dia no Sasuke. Foi a minha primeira manhã de ressaca. Eu tava quase explodindo.

Eu levantei e fui pra cozinha fazer um café. Eu passei pelo Sasuke, que estava na sala, e falei:

- Bom dia...

E fui direto pra cozinha, não dei um beijo de bom dia nele. Coma cabeça um pouco melhor, eu fui trabalhar (Sou Hokage, Yehoo!)

Cheguei de noitinha, depois de ter buscado a Cho (minha filha, ela tinha seis anos na época) na Academia Ninja (ela é gênia, que nem o pai – Hêhê! ).

Eu cheguei, fui falar "oi" pro Sasu-chan. Cadê ele? Não tava em casa, nem no jardim, nem no telhado (Ele gosta de ir lá às vezes).

Nenhum lugar!

Eu liguei pro Neji, pro Gaara, pra Sakura, pro Kiba e mais um par de gente que eu achei que podiam saber o misterioso paradeiro dele, mas ninguém sabia.

Eu tentei esconder minha preocupação da Cho, mas, ela sendo a gênia que percebeu na hora. Maldito cérebro Uchiha.

- Tô-san... Cadê o papai?

- Ele saiu. Ele foi no mercado... Comprar ramen, eu tinha esquecido – Eu menti pra ela. Eu ODEIO mentir pra ela! Claro que ela já tem quinze anos agora, mas eu ainda odeio mentir pra ela. – Vai tomar um banho... Que daqui a pouco a Vovó Tsunade vai vir aqui ficar com você, que eu tenho que sair.

- Tá! – Ela sorriu e foi pro banheiro.

Eu liguei pra Tsunade, e em alguns minutos ela foi pra minha casa olhar a Cho. Eu saí em disparada, procurando o Sasuke por toda Konoha, e não o achava.

Eu já ia começar a chorar quando eu lembrei que não tinha olhado no lago que tem pertinho de Konoha.

Quando eu cheguei lá, eu vi um vulto com um cabelo inconfundível.

- Sasuke!

Ele virou a cabeça pra mim, e eu podia ver que ele tinha chorado bastante.

- Que você tá fazendo aqui?

- Nada – Ele disse baixinho, tentando esconder o rosto.

Eu puxei o rosto dele pra mim, e olhei nos olhos dele.

- O que foi, Sasuke?

- Nada... – Ele sussurrou, mas eu olhei bravo pra ele, e Sasuke resolveu falar. – Hoje... Você não falou comigo direito e eu não... Eu achei... – Algumas lágrimas começaram a descer pelo rosto dele.

Eu beijei ele, e depois o abracei forte.

- Achou errado. Eu te amo.

E sorriu e me abraçou também.

Algumas pessoas podem achar estranho um Seme ser tão emotivo assim... Mas com o Sasuke é meio diferente... Acho que ele ficou traumatizado, sabe? Com aquele problema que ele teve com a família...

Ele fica meio assim quando acha que eu vou abandonar ele.

Fazer o que?

* * *

**7º- Não acordar ele. Só quando for uma emergência.**

- Sasuke... – Eu chamei.

- que é? – Ele resmungou.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Faz...

- Quando a vaca vai e come o pasto, e depois o homem come a vaca, ele tecnicamente vai comer o que a vaca comeu... Então por que ele não vai lá e come o pasto de uma vez?? E levando tudo isso em consideração, o homem é vegetariano por tabela, não é? – (_**Fighter:**__ Eu não sou dona dessa frase. Foram os roteiristas do Mauricio de Souza que criaram_).

- Que? De onde você tirou isso?

- É que eu acabei de sonhar com uma baleia dentuça usando meia soquete usando uma meia-soquete nadando numa planície em forma de violino. – (_**Fighter:**__ Os mesmos termos se aplicam a esse sonho_).

- De onde veio isso? – Ele perguntou fazendo uma cara entre ¬¬ e Ô.ô

- Não sei...

- Eu acho que ser vegetariano por tabela depende da pessoa, se ela come carne branca ou vermelha.

- E o caso do pasto?

- Acho que ninguém ia ter o cérebro, ou melhor, a falta de cérebro pra comer pasto...

- Ah. Valeu, Teme. – E eu dormi de novo.

A única coisa que eu sei... É que no dia seguinte, o Sasuke tava com um mau humor do caramba...

* * *

Fim!!

Agora, com essa história eu me qualifico como Beta-Reader! Quem precisar de Beta, é só pedir, viu?

Reviews!


End file.
